


Credence Wayne

by bfanatic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: I just had the thought, if Credence was picked up by Wayne's ancestor, wouldn't he be so much more happy?For now, it's just a one shot.





	

"Credence, you are a freak!"

"Credence, you don't belong!"

"Credence, you monster!"

"Credence..."

"Credence......"

"Credence........."

_Stop! Please stop, Mother!_

"Credence, you should be punished."

Even though Mary, the adoptive mother's stern voice was not loud, it still pierced through Credence's ears. He couldn't take it anymore. Not after years and years of these torments. 

He had enough! 

Anything! Anywhere would be better than here.

Wondering on the streets of New York, he found himself in worse situation than before.

His clothes were dirtier than ever; the small suit was scratched and teared open like his heart; his hair was a mess, no longer smooth; his body was shaking due to the additional wounds, as well as the cold winter weather with lack of warm clothes. 

Credence curled up in the corner of a street he no longer recognize. 

He almost gave up.

He almost started walking back...

Until...

"Father, look, there's a boy who's hurt."

It was a lively voice, not older than him. Credence had never heard such voice in Mary's orphanage. 

"Nate, be careful."

The older man was much more guarded, and had a hint of concern. 

But that didn't stop the little boy. 

Credence could feel that someone was closing in on him. He curled himself more, until his head almost sank into his knees.

The boy curiously squatted down, he held a handkerchief in his hands and asked, "What's the matter? Are you lost?"

Credence didn't reply.

The older man stood by the boy, "Nathaniel, let's go. This... this child is not your friend."

"But dad, he's hurt, we can't leave him here! You always said that we pride our family on how much we can give back. He is in need, why can't we help him?"

The older man sighed, and Credence heard some coin dropped on the ground. Yet, the little boy was still not satisfied, "Father, what is he going to do with money when he can't even walk?! We have to take him home!"

"Nathaniel!" The older man sounded enraged.

For a few seconds, Credence didn't hear a thing.

And then, he felt a small warm hand on his shoulder, hugging him, trying to lift him up. Alas, he was still too heavy for a young boy to carry. 

He finally looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. It was also lit by the sunlight, as if God had sent an Angel.

How fitting that this child's name was Nathaniel.

Credence backed off ever-so-slightly, he didn't want to mess up his angel's clothes. He was dirty, he didn't want to drag his angel down into the darkness with him.

But not after a moment, Credence felt that he was in a pair of strong arms, defying gravity.

The older man picked him up, stuffed him into his chest. The sudden warmth made Credence's eyes started watering. He couldn't help but sank in deeper.

The boy cheered on, "Daddy! You're the best!" 

"If you hurt my boy... May god help you." the older man squinted, said it in a very light volume, only Credence could hear. 

Credence did the only thing he could.

He grabbed hold of this man even harder, absorbed every heat he could, as if it was the last sensation he could feel. 

But... Something changed...

The man's body softened, as if accommodating him.

He was taken into a carriage, and was on a soft bed before he could realize.

"Welcome to your new home, the Wayne Family." 

All Credence could do was cry. The more he cried, the louder it got. Eventually, he passed out from crying. But he never let go, and he never will.

He belonged.


End file.
